


Моя красавица

by faegal04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Olicity baby fic, mentions of lyla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Oliver reflects after a long day and has a conversation with his newborn daughter.





	Моя красавица

**Author's Note:**

> The translation of the Russian phrase will be in parentheses (). Also, this is my own headcanon, there will be 2 birth certificates for Mia. One, that has her name listed as Mia Smoak(until they fix the damn ff’s) and another listing as Mia Queen, listing Oliver has her father. I also include a throwback to a past character, let me know if you figure it out…..

Joy. Fear. Elation. More fear. Tenderness. Overwhelmed. Unconditional love. Nervousness. Peace. Exhaustion. So many emotions flowed through him like a waterfall, each one crashing in to the next, leaving him short of breath.

 

But, sitting here in the ARGUS recovery room, staring down at the tiny bundle currently lying against his bare chest, he felt the exhaustion slowly trying to pull him under. Today had been rough, and that was saying something considering all that he had dealt with in the past. He smiled softly at his daughter’s upturned face, feeling his breath catch at the sensation of her own long, soft exhale against his chest. A daughter. He has a daughter. He had missed this with William, being able to bond with him in those early moments. He missed so much. This time, though, he was going to be there. Things would be different.

 

He knows he should change, hell he’s still wearing his leather pants, but as uncomfortable as he is, he can’t bear the thought of putting her down long enough to change. He steals a glance over at Felicity while she sleeps and has never looked more beautiful in his mind. He hates that he wasn’t here when she went into labor; he had barely made it in time for the actual delivery having been in Central City helping Barry with a particularly nasty meta. And of course, Felicity being Felicity, she hadn’t even told him she was in labor. He’s just glad that she was here at ARGUS on comms when it had happened. 

 

_ Central City, 5 hours earlier _

 

He remembers hearing her sharp gasp that had distracted him long enough to be thrown into a dumpster stealing his own breath briefly. “Overwatch!” he bit out.

 

“Frack, frack, frack!” Felicity grumbled. “So not the time.”

 

“Time for what, Overwatch,” Oliver replied.

 

He held his breath as no response came, only a slight rustling noise could be overheard on the comms. “Over-”

 

“Green Arrow, Harbinger here.”

 

Everything freezes. Fear grabs hold of his heart, “Where is she?”

 

“First, everything is fine. She’s with the doctor, it appears your daughter has finally decided to grace us with her presence. Overwatch’s water broke,” Lyla said calmly.

 

“No! I knew I shouldn’t have left-”

 

“Stop!” Felicity yelled. “We had no way of knowing that this would happen today. It seems your daughter has developed another one of your traits.”

 

“Felicity,” he murmurs.

 

“No, Oliver, besides the intrauterine parkour championships, which I’m sorry are totally a thing, being late to everything is totally your fault too,” she says in between deep breaths. “Help the Flash, and then get your leather-clad ass back here!”

 

“Copy that, Overwatch.”

 

_ 3 Hours Earlier _

 

“Okay, Mrs. Queen, we’re ready to start pushing-” 

 

“Nope! Not happening! Oliver isn’t- Oh frack me!” Felicity groaned as her stomach tightened and her body started pushing against her will.

 

Suddenly, with a whoosh of air, Oliver and Barry appear. Oliver currently bent over with both hands on his knees, inhaling jerky breaths and Barry frozen in his spot.

 

“OH! Wow, um, that looks pain-” Barry stuttered. “Man, how are you….”

 

“BARRY!” Felicity screeched. “UP! Up at my head!”

 

“Felicity! You just outed my secret identity!” Barry exclaimed looking around nervously at the other individuals in the room.

 

“I swear to God, Barry….” she cut off as another contraction ripped through her.

 

_ Present _

 

Oliver chuckles as he looks down at his daughter, “Everyone can’t wait to meet you, Mia. I’m sure eventually your mommy will let you meet Barry. One day. In the far, far future.”

 

“ Моя красавица,” (My beautiful girl) Oliver whispers. “I promise that I will always be here for you. I may make mistakes, I know I will make mistakes along the way but I swear you will be loved and protected with every breath left in my body. Welcome to the world, Mia Dearden Queen.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
